


Gone Fishing

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Noctis convinces Prompto to go fishing with him for the first time.





	Gone Fishing

            It wasn't exactly that Prompto wasn't paying attention.  He was listening...sort of.  Well, he was _trying_ to.  But it was just...to put it bluntly, fishing was boring.  He nodded, said, "uh-huh" at all the right moments, and put on a really good show.  Unfortunately, when it came to actually _starting_ to fish, Prompto had no idea what to do.  He peered at the rod, fiddled with the end of the line, tugged on the lure, spun the reel a little.  If he had realized Noctis was trying to explain the basics of fishing, he would have tried harder to pay attention.  The last thing he remembered was something about a Lucian bass.

              His look of helplessness didn't go unnoticed, and soon Noctis was standing over him, his hands firmly stuffed in his pockets.  "How're you doing, there?"

              "Oh, y'know, just trying to...uh...trying to pick the right lure," Prompto explained, trying his best to sound convincing.  "Gotta use the right one to catch those Lucian bass, y'know."

              "Right," Noctis said, nodding slowly, glancing at the brightly colored lure that was already attached.  "You know I can tell when you're not listening, right?"

              _Uh oh_.  Prompto panicked a little.  "What?  I was listening!  Bass, lures, uh...fly fishing!" he threw out words randomly, as if this proved his point at all.

              Noctis shook his head, kneeling down beside him.  "You're eyes always get glazed over, and sometimes you even drool a little."

              Prompto wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.  "I do not!" he said indignantly.

              Noctis eyed him, smirking, then fiddled with the fishing rod for a minute.  "C'mon," he said, handing Prompto the rod.  "Let's fish."  They approached the edge of the dock and Noctis helped him toss his line out into the water.  They stood in silence, watching the ripples on the surface of the water disappear.

              "Now, what?" Prompto whispered—he didn't want to scare the fish away.

              "Now we wait," Noctis said, casting his own line in.  He flopped into the lawn chair and adjusted his cap.

              Prompto blinked.  This wasn't exactly what he had expected.  All the fishing video games he had played had moved a lot quicker.  For one, there was a fish radar, so you knew where to cast the line.  They might as well be blind!  What if there weren't any fish here at all?  "So...we just wait until we get a bite?"

              "That's the idea," Noctis said, opening a beer.  He took a swig and placed it in the cup holder, leaning back.

              Prompto followed suit, sitting down.  This was more boring than he thought it would be.  He stared at the water for a while, squinting, looking for any trace of movement.  He clutched the fishing rod in both hands, but felt nothing.  He sighed and leaned back.  "Hand me one of those," he said, gesturing towards the can of beer.

              Noctis reached into the cooler and grabbed one.  "Fishing isn't just about catching fish," he said, handing him the beer.

              "Good thing, because I don't think I'm gonna catch any," Prompto said, pouting a little.

              "It's a nice way to...um...bond," Noctis continued quietly.  Prompto raised his eyebrows slightly, glancing at his best friend, and couldn't help but notice the tinge of pink that had crept into his cheeks, though it was slightly hidden underneath the shadow of his cap.  "When I was little, I'd come out here with my dad, but...he stopped coming.  And when I got to know Gladio, he invited himself along."  Noctis chuckled a little.

              Prompto let out a sigh, feeling really, _really_ stupid.  Noctis had wanted to share this experience with him—he had been _excited_ to share this with him, and he had just…God, he was an idiot.  "I'm the worst friend ever," Prompto said, setting his rod down on the dock.  "This whole time, I've been such a jerk, making jokes, and wanting to do _anything_ but fishing.  I'm sorry, man.  I didn't realize how important this was to you."  He took up his rod again, standing, determination in his eyes.  "I'm gonna take this seriously from now on, I promise.  And I'm gonna catch a fish if it's the last thing I do."

              Noctis laughed, covering his face slightly.  "Didn't I tell you it's not just about catching fish?"  He smiled and reached up, briefly squeezing Prompto's hand.  "I'm just glad you're here with me."

              Prompto blushed, but he couldn't take his eyes off the prince until Noctis turned his gaze back to the water.  He cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward.  Was he really special?  Important, even?  No one had ever made him feel this way before.  It felt...warm.  He felt his cheeks flush again.  Just then, his line jerked.  "Uh, Noct, the line!"

              "Did you get something?"  Noctis jumped up.

              "I dunno!  I think I got a bite!" Prompto said excitedly.  He turned to Noctis and found he was right at his side.  And this time, when Noctis was talking to him, he didn't pay attention to anything else.  Nothing else mattered in the world—it was just the two of them.  And all they had to do was bring in that fish together.


End file.
